Leonard James Akaar
Early Life Fleet Admiral Leonard James Akaar, known as LJ to his friends, is a Capellan male. Akaar was the hereditary leader, or Teer, of the Ten Tribes of Cappella. Akaar was born in 2267 and was named after Starfleet officers Leonard McCoy and James T. Kirk, who saved his life and the life of his mother Eleen after his father's assassination. (Star Trek: The Original Series episode Fridays Child) When Akaar was five, a coup on Capella staged by a man named Keel, forced the young ruler into exile in the United Federation of Planets. Starfleet He served under Hikaru Sulu, who was partially responsible for getting the hot-tempered youth admitted into Starfleet Academy, as chief of security on the USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) (Star Trek: The Lost Era novel The Sundered.) In the year 2349, Akaar was given command of the USS Wyoming, where he had previously served as first officer, following the suden death of the previous captain, Karl Broadnax. Soon after his promotion, Akaar and Lieutenant Tuvok, with whom Akaar had served with on the ''Excelsior forty years prior, were stranded on a barren rock known as Plantoid 437. After nearly two weeks, Akaar decided that the best way to preserve their supplies so that at least one of them would survive was to commit suicide through an ancient capellan ritual called the w'lash'nogot. Tuvok refused to let his captain die, and saved his life. Akaar saw this disruption of the ancient ritual as a betrayal by his old friend, and the two did not speak as friends again until the year 2380. (Star Trek: Titan novel The Red King) By the 2360's, Akaar had been promoted to Admiral. Akaar was one of the Admirals who sentenced Ensign Ro Laren to the stockade on Jaros II following the disasterous incident on Garon II. He spent some time on Deep Space Nine from May of 2376 to observe Bajors handling of Europani refugees and as part of a diplomatic effort working out the details of Bajors admittance onto the United Federation of Planets. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novels: the Mission Gamma series, Unity) In 2380, Akaar and Admiral William Ross assigned the USS Titan, under the command of Captain William T. Riker, to lead a diplomatic and humanitarian convoy bound for Romulus, in response to Preator Tal'Aura's request for a dialogue to be opened between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire. (Star Trek: Titan]] novel Taking Wing) Akaar accompanied Titan on her mission, and was onboard when the vessel was inadvertantly transported to Smaller Magellanic Cloud. It was here that Akaar was reunited with Tuvok. During the evacuation of the Neyel people from the expansion of the proto-galaxy known to the Titan's crew as the Red King, Akaar finally realized that Tuvok's action all those years ago were not in defiance of Akaar, but out of respect for him. Akaar apologized to Tuvok for the way he treated him and for all of the years of friendship lost between them. (Star Trek: Titan novel The Red King) Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James]] Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James